1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more specifically, to a method for producing an electrical connector with an improved mating plate. This application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/531,978 filed Nov. 3, 2014 and another application with an unassigned serial number filed on Sep. 15, 2015 with a title of “ELECTRIC CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY WITH A RELIABLE LOCKING DEVICE”, both having the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector is disclosed in TW Pat. No. M394,623 issued to Zhang et al. on Dec. 11, 2010. Said electrical connector includes a base body, a terminal module assembles to the base body and a metal shell covering around the base body and the terminal modules. A pair of first locking portions are protrude from opposite sides of the terminal module, the base body defines a pair of second locking portions lock with the pairs of the first locking portions. Thus, said terminal module can be retained to the base body. However, assembling the electrical connector by this way generally causes the terminal module fall off the base body.
Hence, an electrical connector having a good bind force is desired.